Falling
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION de Amiyrasmom. Point de vue de John. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami était facile, lui dire était un cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Amiyrasmom

Lien de l'original : s/8930337/1/Falling

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas notre adorable Sherlock ou son John . . . Bon sang ! C'est pas juste

Note de la traductrice ( C'est moi ! XD ): Whaou, de voir traductrice et me dire que c'est moi ! :D ! Donc me voici avec une traduction donc ! Certaines phrases vont peut-être paraître _bizarres_, j'assume ! Je ne possède donc pas l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice ( et c'est un plaisir que de traduire une fic ! ) qui aide juste à faire partager l'histoire aux humbles français qui ne parlent pas anglais !

J'ai adoré l'original, donc je me suis dit, et l'idée me titillait depuis déjà quelques temps, pourquoi pas ?! Donc me voilà, avec la permission de l'auteure, et oui !

Enjoy !

* * *

Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami était facile. Il l'avait juste regardé une soirée pendant que l'autre homme fusillait du regard le plafond dans sa "pause pensive" et son cerveau avait dit "Oh. D'accord." Une crise d'angoisse d'un demi-seconde et son cerveau avait dit "Tout vas bien." Et juste comme ça il était calme, de nouveau. C'en était presque marrant comme la réalisation était anti-climatique. Ce n'était pas une réalisation aussi importante que si la Terre volait en éclats. Son cœur ne s'était pas stoppé de même que son souffle après cette demi-seconde. C'était presque comme penser que le sentiment avait toujours été là attendant juste qu'il le voit et qu'il le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il était.

Rien ne changeait en ce moment, excepté que John s'était donné la permission de reconnaître que Sherlock était le centre de son univers. Mais ce n'était pas une reconnaissance difficile à faire. Sherlock avait été le centre de l'univers de John presque depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. John avait juste pris conscience de ça avant que la pensée ne retourne dans le fond de son esprit.

John avait décidé que l'amour était une drôle d'émotion. Dans les livres et les films ça consumait une personne, devenant tout ce à quoi ils pensent. Ça rongeait la personne amoureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit malade. En réalité c'était simplement là, comme l'air. Ça n'avait pas changé la personnalité de John. Même après qu'il ait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock et voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec l'autre homme, il continuait à lui hurler dessus à cause des têtes dans le frigo et des expériences et continuait à dire à Sherlock de se la fermer quand il était impoli. Fondamentalement, rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout changeait.

Quelques jours après ce moment dans le salon John décidait que la meilleure chose à faire était de dire à Sherlock ce qu'il ressentait. C'était probablement la meilleure idée surtout que le Détective Consultant pourrait éventuellement déduire le changement dans son cœur et si Sherlock s'en rendait compte par lui-même il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire comment il réagirait. John voudrait lui dire et lui laisser savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à changer. John n'avait pas besoin que ses sentiments soit retournés. John était parfaitement heureux les choses telles qu'elles.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, mais Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. John voulait pouvoir montrer à Sherlock combien il était aimé mais ce n'était pas essentiel, pas comme la présence de Sherlock dans sa vie. Il avait besoin que Sherlock existe*. Il pourrait vivre en étant juste l'ami de Sherlock aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait voir l'autre homme. Donc non, il n'avait pas besoin que Sherlock l'aime, il avait juste besoin de Sherlock qu'il ne parte jamais.

Donc Sherlock devait savoir tout ça avant qu'il le déduise par lui-même et sois furieux.

Oui, tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami était facile ; lui dire, en revanche, était un cauchemar.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Donc voilà le premier chapitre, il y en aura encore 7, et ils sont tous postés, il ne me reste donc qu'a les traduire ! Je vais essayer de poster vite ( très vite même ! ) mais je ne promet rien.

* Au début, je voulais écrire " que Sherlock sois", la phrase originale est "He needed Sherlock to be". Bah en fait, je sais toujours pas lequel je préfère XD.


	2. Chez Angelo

Note de l'auteure : Donc, je ne suis pas anglaise. Tous les anglicismes sont piqués dans les séries Tv et les livres. Si ils ne sont pas utilisés correctement je m'excuse. Tous les americanisms que vous voyez sont la parce que je suis américaine et que c'est comme ça que j'écris. Je m'excuse encore si quelqu'un est offensé. S'il vous plait, laissez moi savoir si j'ai fait des erreurs.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages.

**Note de la traductrice** ( et oui, c'est moi ! ) :Héhé, me revoilà déjà avec le deuxième chapitre, je ne pensais pas le traduire aussi vite, mais je m'ennuyais donc . . . ^^

Akane : Hey ! Merci ! Bah voilà la suite :P

* * *

Il avait premièrement essayer chez Angelo. C'était après tout, leur endroit. John n'avait jamais ramené aucun de ses rencards ici. Ce n'aurait pas été juste. Même si la nourriture était incroyable et le personnel excellent. Angelo's* était à lui et à Sherlock. C'était un bon endroit pour lui révéler ses sentiments.

Ils riaient de la tête qu'avait Anderson sur la scène de crime qu'il venaient juste de quitter. Le sourire de Sherlock était ouvert et décomplexé. Un de ceux que seul John voyait. Sherlock avait des sourires pour le publique, les polis que John lui forçait. Les sourires pour les témoins, aussi faux que ceux pour le publique, ceux polis. Les sourires pour Lestrade, pas aussi faux mais toujours retenus. Ceux pour l'équipe du New Scotland Yard, prédateurs et sardoniques. Les sourires pour Mrs Hudson, doux et souvent confus qu'elle l'apprécie. Pas de sourires pour Mycroft, Sherlock ne voudrait jamais rendre grâce à son frère avec quoique ce soit ressemblant à un sourire. Mais les sourires pour John quand ils étaient juste tous les deux étaient ouvert et habituellement enchantés. John avait catégorisé chacun d'entre eux.

La bougie qu'Angelo mettait toujours sur la table faisait des choses magnifiques aux yeux grisâtres de Sherlock. Le bleu de ses yeux étincelait et brulait d'un feu intérieur. Leurs rires s'étaient tus un instant et John s'était perdu dans ses yeux gris tirant sur le bleu. Il était écrasé par le sentiment augmentant dans sa poitrine et il savait que s'il ne disait pas les mots ils l'étoufferait. C'était le moment. Qu'importe les conséquences*. Voyons ce qui allait se passer quand il aura dit ce qu'il ressentait à Sherlock.

"Sherlock ?" Est-ce que sa voix chancelait ? Dieu, il espérait que non.

Ces yeux comme des laser-bleus concentrés sur lui et il se noyait. "Oui, John." Les yeux de Sherlock brillaientt toujours avec hilarité mais il y avait quelque chose derrière cette hilarité. Quelque chose que John n'était pas sûr de pouvoir identifier.

Il déglutissait, son cœur battait soudainement trop vite pour que ce soit sain. "Je . . . C'était incroyable." John se décevait tellement. Où était parti toute sa bravoure ?

Et voyait-t-il des choses ? Sherlock venait-il juste d'avoir l'air déçu ? Ça ne se pouvait pas. Sherlock ne savait pas. Pas maintenant. Il aurait penser. John avait juste besoin d'avoir le bon timing.

* * *

* Je sais pas si c'est Chez Angelo, ou pas en VF (version française), ou encore un autre nom donc je laisse comme ça. Mais ceux qui savent dîtes moi, je modifierai !

* Cette phrase, je n'ai toujours pas d'idée précise d'un 'bonne' traduction, j'ai regardé sur internet, donc je suis pas vraiment sûr, la phrase c'est 'let the chips fall', si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Le prochain chapitre viendra peut-être demain, peut-être un peu plus tard, mais je vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! ^^


	3. L'appartement

Note de l'auteure : Pas anglaise. Si vous voyez une erreurs ou coquilles laissez-moi savoir. Zut, mêm si vous n'en voyez pas, j'adorerais entendre vos pensées.

Disclaimer : Possède rien, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages. C'est triste. . . Ou pas. . .

Note de la traductrice : Voici la suite !

* * *

La fois suivante où John essaya de se confesser était dans l'appartement avec un thé. Sherlock tournait en rond et parlait à cent kilomètres-heure. Sa robe de chambre flottait derrière son passage et sa voix était tellement rapide et excitée qu'il en était presque inintelligible.

John sentait son sourire s'étendre sur ses joues. La description était juste totalement Sherlock.

"John ! Est-ce que, au moins, tu m'écoutes ?" Demandait Sherlock.

John commençait et puis souriait. "Nope. Peux pas comprendre une chose de ce que tu dit quand tu parles si vite, Sherlock."

Sherlock fronçait les sourcils. "Je disais que ça doit être le frère parce que la victime n'était pas mariée, d'après ses voisins elle n'avait pas de petit-ami et la plupart ont pensé qu'elle était lesbienne et maintenant il y a de l'eau de Cologne pour homme dans sa salle de bain et..." Et il était de nouveau parti, tournait en rond et débitait à toute allure ses déductions à la vitesse du son.

John gloussait doucement et saluait Sherlock avec son mug de thé derrière le dos de l'autre homme. Soudainement le sentiment de son amour pour cet homme était presque suffocant. Il prenait son souffle sachant que maintenant était le moment. Mais il ne pouvait même pas amener le nom de Sherlock à ses lèvres.

La colère de sa propre lâcheté écrasait son cœur mais Sherlock ne le remarquait pas. Bien, John trouverait un moyen de dire à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait même si ça devrait le tuer.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous pensez !


	4. Le taxi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi !

Note de la traductrice : Je pense que je vais continuer à poster comme ça, un par jour.

* * *

La troisième fois où John essaya était dans le calme cocon d'un taxi sur la route d'une scène de crime. Il pouvait le faire cette fois. Il n'allait juste pas regarder Sherlock. Oui ça allait marcher. Sans ces yeux télépathes il pourrait cracher ses mots. Il l'espérait. "Sherlock ?" Sa voix remplissait la quiétude du taxi et l'assourdissait presque.

"Oui, John." La vois de Sherlock d'autre part, était calme et chaude. Ce profond, riche baryton qui semblait juste ramper sous la peau de John et dans son cœur.

"Je. . ." Soudainement le taxi était trop calme. Trop étouffant. John déglutissait et regardait la nuit de Londres. Ne pas regarder vers Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça s'il voyait ses yeux gris le disséquer. "Je. . . Hum. . ."

"Oui, John." Il sentait Sherlock se tourner pour le regarder. Entendait le bruissement de vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas arracher ses yeux de la nuit de Londres pluvieuse. Pas et être capable de dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

Son courage se cassait et il soupirait, encore dégouté de lui-même. "Où est-ce qu'on vas encore ?"

Sherlock a-t-il juste soupiré ? Juste parce qu'il devait se répéter, probablement. " Westminster Abbey, John." John entendait de nouveau le bruissement de vêtements alors que Sherlock se détournait.

"Oh, d'accord." John acquiesçait et se serait donné une bonne claque s'il avait été seul. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile. La prochaine fois, il le ferait bien. La prochaine fois, il le dirait à Sherlock.


	5. Le cabinet

Disclaimer : Rien à moi !

Note de la traductrice : C'est un peu déprimée que je vous poste ce chapitre, mais je vous le poste ! Il ne reste que 2 chapitres !

* * *

La quatrième fois que John trouvait le courage de le dire à Sherlock, l'autre homme n'était pas présent.

John était assit derrière son bureau au cabinet. Il y avait une accalmie entre les patients. Il était assis derrière le bureau tenait son portable, débattait. Cette fois il était préparé. Cette fois il pourrait dire à l'autre homme, son meilleur ami qu'il l'aimait.

Sherlock n'était pas ici avec sa robe de chambre ou son manteau ou ses pommettes ou ses lèvres ou ses foutus yeux qui voyaient tout. Il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter cette fois-ci. Ses doigts tremblaient sur les touches, mais il souriait, sachant qu'il pourrait dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Sherlock préférait les textos de toute façon.

Il avait presque fait tomber ce stupide téléphone quand il a bippé dans sa main. Pourquoi ? Il a presque gémit à voix haute. Pourquoi Sherlock avait choisit de lui envoyer un SMS maintenant ? Il était si proche.

_TEXTE de : Sherlock_

_A : John_

_Oui, John. On est à court de lait._

_-SH_

Chiffres. John se pinçait l'arrête du nez. De tous les foutus timing.

_TEXTE de : John_

_A : Sherlock_

_J'en reprendrait quand je rentrerais à la maison. Autre chose ?_

John posait son portable sur le bureau, posait ses coudes à côté, prenait sa tête dans ses mains et avait gémi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste lui dire ?


	6. La scène de crime

Disclaimer : Nothing to me

Note de l'auteure : Je sais je suis une horrible personne démoniaque. Cependant, je suis une partisane des fins heureuses donc . . .Ouais. Tout vas être fixé.

Note de la traductrice : Avant dernier chapitre :P . . .

* * *

La cinquième fois était sur une scène de crime et Sherlock réprimandait Anderson, encore. John gloussait dans sa barbe à quelques insultes de Sherlock et se demandait quand il avait commencé à les trouver marrantes.

"Vraiment, Anderson, comment pouvez-vous manquez un chandail vert fluo dans une petite chambre remplie de marron et de bleu ? Chaque fois que je vous voit votre idiotie m'ébahis un peu plus chaque fois. Sérieusement où étiez-vous pendant votre derrière année de criminalité ? Un enfant daltonien aurait relevé ça."

"Sherlock" disait John alors qu'Anderson bafouillait au fond. Pas une question cette fois, bien. C'était un progrès au moins.

"Oui, John." Sherlock acquiesçait sans détourner ses yeux des experts médico-légaux. "Taisez-vous, Anderson. Vous faites même baisser l'intelligence de John et c'est difficile à faire."

Et bien, ça faisait mal*. Les mots qu'il voulait dire avaient séchés dans sa poitrine. C'était juste tellement comme ça qu'allait sa vie. Sherlock n'allait pas, ne pouvait pas aimer un idiot. Et John n'était rien comparé à Sherlock s'il n'était pas un idiot.

Et bien, ça finissait cette idée. John ne pourrait jamais dire à Sherlock qu'il était amoureux de lui maintenant. Sherlock ne serait même pas capable d'accepter cet amour. John avait mordu sa bouche fermée, fermé ses yeux pendant un moment et avait réfréné le désespoir qui l'engloutissait. Ce n'était pas juste.

"John ?" Demandait Sherlock. Étais-ce de l'hésitation dans sa voix ?

"Désolé, Sherlock, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire" John priait sur toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait que Sherlock serait trop distrait par la scène de crime et les complaintes continues d'Anderson pour voir qu'il mentait.

Il était chanceux. Sherlock avait juste secoué la tête et sourit indulgemment avant de retourner son courroux contre Anderson. "Voyez ce que vous faites, Anderson ? Bravo !"

John ne les écoutait plus et laissait son cœur voler en éclats dans son propre esprit.

* * *

* La phrase c'est : " that's stung " et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de substituant français donnnccc j'ai chercher un truc qu'on 'peux' dire assez couramment, maiisss, si vous avez une idée dites-le, ça m'aidera ! ^^


	7. La poursuite

Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà. J'espère que vous avez tous aimé mon histoire. Le point de vus de Sherlock des mêmes évènements arrive demain.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi :(

Note de la traductrice : This is the end . . . Ou pas :P. Effectivement, j'ai aussi le point de vue de Sherlock, et j'avoue avoir attendu le dernier chapitre exprès . . . Cruelle ? Mais non, voyons ! Donc voici le dernier chapitre de point de vue de John, et je compte commencer le point de vue de Sherlock dans pas longtemps, peut-être demain, mais je ne vous promets rien ! ( Enfin, je dit ça, mais je vais sûrement le faire demain )

Anabel : Merci ! Et oui, du coup ( et comme dit plus haut ), je ferais aussi le point de vue de Sherlock :D

* * *

La première fois où John autorisait finalement les mots à passer ses lèvres ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle d'avoir chassé un meurtrier à travers la moitié de Londres et John n'avait pas même su qu'il l'avait dit avant plus tard.

John posait son dos contre le mur de l'allée et regardait la façon dont Sherlock était calmement assit sur le suspect et envoyait un texto à Lestrade lui demandant de venir récupérer le suspect.

"Dieu, je t'aime, Sherlock." Les mots restaient accrochés dans l'air entre eux mais John était trop occupé à essayer de calmer son souffle pour le remarquer.

Sherlock regarda par-dessus son téléphone et envoya à son meilleur ami un sourire éclatant. "Oui, John."

C'était seulement après que Lestrade ait arrêté le meurtrier et que l'équipe soit partie que John réalisait ce qu'il avait dit. Il déglutis difficilement et regarda Sherlock. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Évidemment, il n'avait rien dit de grossier ou de moyen quand il l'avait dit mais, peut-être qu'il avait ignoré ceci jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls. L'autre homme rayonnait d'un de ses sourires spéciaux, ceux que seuls John voyait et encore rarement.

Sherlock se tourna de la lumière partante des voitures de police. "Je t'ai toujours aimé, John."

John souriait.

Tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami était facile, informé son meilleur ami de son amour était un cauchemar, vivre avec et aimer pour toujours le même meilleur ami était à la fois la plus dure et la plus facile chose dans l'univers.


End file.
